


i miss you

by CMHolden



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: DEArtfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMHolden/pseuds/CMHolden
Relationships: reed900 - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	i miss you

Nines smiled gently, the soft breeze wafting over the rooftops as the sun set. Gavin smiled back, gently running his thumb over the back of Nine’s hand. Something flickered in his face, only for a second before he looked back over the horizon.

“…What’s wrong?” Nines asked, still not dropping Gavin’s hand.

“… Nothing… just thinking…”

“What about?”

“… I… I’m a private person Nines… I know I was pretty much fucking beggin’ you to stay but-”

“If you wish to keep a work life -personal life separation, I have no objections.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. As much as I love Chris and Tina, the way they act when their wives come in is honestly… the worst.”

Gavin smiled, laughing softly under his breath. Chris, while annoying to watch, was no where near as bad as Tina and Valerie could be on a slow day.

“I remember, when Tina and I were beat cops together, I caught her and Valerie in the closet. Twice. Like, come on T, she lives down the road. Just go stop in after work.”

Nines laughed softly, looking back over the balcony. Smoke was rising from a small public planter at the base of the building.

“…Gavin, I don’t think you extinguished that cigarette properly.”

\---

The first few weeks were easy. If Nines had stayed the night, they would carpool in. Nines would gently squeeze Gavin’s hand before they got out of the car. At lunch, they’d sit together, shoulders touching. If there were a fair few people around, Nines would make it look like he was showing Gavin a video, to help him feel more comfortable. Occasionally they’d hold hands under the table. If Nines went home, the day would mostly follow the same procedure. Gavin would pick him up instead of having him catch the bus. After work, Nines would come over. Whether or not he stayed the night varied. If Gavin asked him to stay, he would. If Gavin didn’t ask, he’d decide based on whether he had a change of clothes for the next day or not. Gavin didn’t understand why Nines bothered changing his outfit every day. Nines didn’t sweat. But, nevertheless, Nines enjoyed looking clean and polished.

After about a month, a series of homicides came in. Each was killed in the same bizarre way. The victim was found tied upside down by the ankles. The floor beneath them was oddly clean, as if they had been killed somewhere else and moved here once they stopped bleeding. Most were androids, but every now and then a human would be found the same way.

Gavin began working himself to exhaustion. He ordered take out to the precinct and ate at his desk. The coffee machine practically had a “reserved for Detective Gavin Reed” written on it. The second it brewed, the second it emptied. Nines was assigned to help Conner attempt to recover the memory of those destroyed. Though the humans were lost in their squishy tapioca-pudding-like brains, most of the androids still had their memory functioning. Unfortunately, most were attacked from behind, and any who had managed to turn to face their assailant saw nothing but a cartoon mouse face.

“And little YK-unknown also saw… nothing…” Nines said, placing the small body to the side, “I found out who they were though so… I’ll add them to the return pile. At least get them back to their… parents.”

“… Nines, I think you should take a break. You just scanned four people in a row. That’s four deaths you just experienced.”

“I’m fine… Or… I will be. Soon.”

“You just witnessed a child dying.”

“And there are another seven bodies here.”

“I’ll get them.”

“Yes. You grab that one. I’ll grab this one. Teamwork makes the dreamwork.”

“Nines, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“… Sorry.”

“Gavin’s sarcasm is rubbing off on you.”

“And I can see Hank’s dog’s been rubbing against you.”

“One of those is more pleasant than the other. Speaking of, I gotta give him the car keys back.”

Nines gave a small nod as he moved to the next body. Conner passed him, gently patting Nines on the shoulder as he passed.

The touch was so small, but it sent a jolt through Nines, like a warm shock of electricity. He froze for a second before interfacing with the next victim.

\---

“You do realise you’re shaking, right?”

Gavin looked up to see Tina sitting on his desk. In her hand she held a glass of water and a piece of paper.

“You realise another body was just found, right?”

“Drink.” She placed the water down in front of him.

“Sure, just need to put some coffee in first,” he said with a smirk.

“Not funny. Drink.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, taking the cup and sipping from it.

Oh, shit. Yeah, he was hella thirsty. He placed the now empty cup back on his desk. Tina raised her eyebrows at him.

“Not a damn word.”

“What, me? No, I wasn’t going to say anything. I was just worried a little blood got into your coffee stream.”

“Ha ha.”

“Seriously Gavin, this is excessive. Even for you.”

“I’m fine. I just… need to try and get the pattern locked down.”

“Ok, and… why do you need it figured out right this second.”

“…Earth to Tina? Find the pattern, find the perp. That’s detective 101.”

“Not dying is police 101. $20 says your pulse is one continuous beat at this point.”

“That is… not… how beats… Fuck!” Gavin slammed his hand on his keyboard.

“What?!”

“This piece of shit won’t load anything!”

Tina came around, looked at the screen and pressed enter.

“Yeah, it’s not going to load anything if you don’t tell it to start loading.”

Gavin sucked his teeth and leaned back in his chair. Ah. That would do it.

“… Gavin, I think you should go home.”

“Yeah, I will. As soon as I get this done.”

“Why do you have to be the one to get it done?”

“W-well… I don’t. I just want it to be done so…”

“… Gavin, what is this really about.”

“What, I can’t just want to put a serial killer behind bars?”

Tina shot him with a flat dead pan looks that said _do you honestly think I’m that stupid?_

“…Ok, fine. I’m worried Nines might get hit.”

“…Gavin, you know he won’t go out without a fight.”

“And if they don’t give him the chance for one? Most of them have been done by sucker punches.”

“… Yeah, I can see why you’re worried.”

“Yeah…I’ve noticed a pattern at least.”

“You have?”

“The androids had all their thirium drained, but the humans didn’t.”

“Humans don’t have thirium.”

“You know what I mean Tina, shut up. Anyway… If you remove the humans from the equation… The androids all work in fields where they move around the community.”

“But… that’s most androids, it could be a coincidence.”

“Every android was found within 30 minutes of where they were meant to be. Someone’s abducting them and then draining their thirium. My money’s on using it to make red ice.”

“… Have you told Fowler?”

“Was just about to.”

“Well, go home once you have. If not for your sake, for Asshole’s. You know he panics when you leave him alone for too long.”

“Yeah yeah yeah…”

Tina gave Gavin’s head a gentle shove. The shove moved something in his head, releasing a kind of warmth, radiating from the contact point.

\---

Nines entered the bullpen, exhausted and drained. Chris gave him a warm smile as he put his jacket on.

“Heading out, Chris?”

“Yeah… Marissa’s got work in two hours so… time to go from detective to dad~”

“Exciting.”

“Very… You ok? You’re kinda… swaying a bit.”

“I just experienced death 47 times in a row. I’m a little off kilter.”

“Jesus… man that’s awful,” Chris put his hand on Nines’ shoulder. The same warm shock flowed through him again, making him feel slightly more weak.

“… Yeah well… I’ll live. Have you seen Gavin?”

“Fowler sent him home. Said he was more dangerous to keep here. Threatened to take him home and handcuff him to his bed if he didn’t go.”

“That wouldn’t work. Gavin’s bed doesn’t have any where to secure him properly to.”

“… TMI Nines.”

“What?... Oh Chris, get your head out of the gutter!”

“Hey man, I’m not judging.”

“I don’t have genitals, Chris.”

Chris laughed “You just said that out loud in a crowded bullpin.”

“…Oh.”

“D-Do you need a ride home?”

“Oh, no I’ll just catch the bus.”

“… Nines, it’s 4am and there’s a fast-acting serial killer on the loose. I’m taking you home.”

\---

Nines collapsed on his bed. It wasn’t really designed for comfort. It was more of a big wooden box with a blanket on it for decoration. Such a long day had drained him, emotionally and physically.

He held his hands to his chest, gently tracing circles on his palm.

_Ring Ring_

Nines answered his interface.

“Hello?”

“Hey… Nines… It’s Gavin.”

“I have caller ID Gavin; this isn’t the 90’s anymore.”

“I wasn’t even born then…”

“…No, you weren’t.”

Silence

“… You home yet?”

“Yes, Chris just dropped me off.”

“Oh…”

“Why?”

“… Can you come over?”

“… I’ll get a taxi.”

\---

Nines had barely rapped once on the door before it flung open. Gavin stood there, teary eyed. He pulled Nines in, closed the door and kissed him. A warm current flooded through Nines, each biocomponent begging for more. He pulled Gavin flush to him, wanting nothing more than to melt into his arms and feel his warmth. Gavin pulled away first, burying his face into Nine’s chest.

“Stay?”

“Of course.”

They climbed into bed, Gavin entangling himself to Nines, pressing his eyes into Nine’s neck. Nine’s gently kissed the top of his head, smiling into the soft brown hair.

“… I made a breakthrough in the case.”

“You did?”

“Yeah… They’re using taxis to catch androids. Got a suspect in for questioning now.”


End file.
